Lose Control
by Tenshi Kasumi
Summary: NaruHina, "Hinata-chan, don't be like that. It's fi--" "No it's not!" She looked back him. "I'm tired of him berating you! I'm tired of them all berating you! I'm tired of you having to hide from me the fact that you don't like it!"


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto.

Rated: K

**Lose Control**

* * *

_They always say such mean things._

**But you let it go**.

_You __Say__ Nothing_.

You just smile.

_What happened to the times when you could open up to me?_

**When did I become **untrustworthy**?**

_When _did **I **lose **my **confidence?

The _confidence_ that **I **desired so **much**?

**Please**.

_Don't tell me I've lost you._

**Naruto-kun.**

She sat there prim and proper like she should. Her long hair surounding her. She was a heiress, and it was only typical that she acted as one.

Yet- -

_They do not except your marriage behind all those _smiling _faces._

She shifted her weight on her legs, before getting up from the small table she had been setted at. She walked quietly out the door way into one of the many hallways.

"_I'm suprise their marriage has lasted this long._"

"**Shh, do you want Hinata-sama to hear you?**"

"_True, but still it's so sad Hinata-sama would be married to the Kyuubi container_."

Hinata stood there listening. She felt stiff. No one ever saw the great qualities Naruto held. They would never see him as anything more then the container of a Bijuu.

She reached over to the door pulling it open softly, the two girls shocked that she was standing there, "Excuse me, Naruto-kun will be home soon, can you please help the other's make dinner?" She smiled at them sweetly as she awaited an anwser.

They both nodded and smiled back. Hinata watched them as they walked towards the kitchen.

"**See! She almost heared you! Be respectful!**" One of the young girls whispered harshly.

Hinata's smile fell from her face, her knuckles turned white as she formed a fist. They always respected her but not Naruto. Yet, he never said anything to her about it. It bothered him she knew, but it also bothered her as well.

Could they not understand? Could they not figure out that her confidence was thanks to Naruto?

Hinata sighed deeply letting go of the breath she had been holding in, in her anger.

_Just once in my life, I'd think it'd be nice, just to lose control_. **Just once**.

Arms wrapped around her, breath tickling her ear, "Hinata-chan?" His voice sweet. She looked back at him.

"N-naruto-kun?" She blinked a few times.

"Oh, right. I don't want to mess up your kimono." He unwrapped his arms from her form causing her brows to pinch up in disagreement.

Every since her father had been extremely rude a few days back, he had become rather cautious about touching her in any form. Then again, her father was always rude, and it always seemed to bother Naruto.

Hinata looked to the side, then hesitantly grabbed his hand. He looked at her.

"Hinata-sama, Naruto-san. It's time for dinner. Hiashi-sama is waiting."

Naruto walked forward, his hand slipping from the heiress's. She trailed slowly behind him.

Her father.

The man who questioned everything.

"_What were you thinking marrying him!?_"

She bit her lip softly. He always had to take cheap shots at Naruto.

"_Uzaumaki Naruto, was it? I'm quiet curious as to what you plan to provid for this family._"

He always made Naruto think he had to give something to the Clan to become her husband. As if his love for her wasn't enough.

"Uzumaki_! Do you have no manners at all!?_"

He despised Naruto's when it came to everything. He was either to loud, or to quiet. He was either to messy, or to clean. He was either overly dressed for an occasion, or not dressed properly at all. He was never in the middle.

"_Uzumaki! What do you think you are doing!? Can't you see Hinata's wearing an expensive kimono!? Go clean yourself! You look disgusting!_"

Naruto never spoke back. He tried hard to get Hiashi to like him, and tried to hard to please the father figure.

_You could of spoken back_.

**But you fear conflict with your father more then anything**.

_Don't you_?

**You hope Naruto will just shrug it off, or keep quiet. **

_You hope he wont be bothered by it._

**But you know that's not the case. **

_And to make it worse_.

You_ take_**your** father's side _before_ **your** husband's.

* * *

The dinner was quiet, everyone locked in thought. No one dared speak. Hinata watched Naruto carefully. Her father hadn't said a word, and Naruto looked at peace.

"Uzumaki, --"

Hinata's quickly towards her father, her eyes widening. What had Naruto done? He wouldn't.

"Must you sit so close to Hinata!?" Hiashi practically yelled. He glared at the blonde-haired male with disgust.

_Just once in my life, I'd think it'd be nice, just to lose control_. **Just once**.

**Just once**.

_Just once._

Just once.

**CRASH.**

"Please do not talk to him that way!" Her voice rung in the room. It was high-pitched, and shaky. Her brows were pinched up in anger, her hands clenched into fists. Her rice bowl shattered on the table from her jumping up in such a rush.

"Hinata!" Her father glared talking back.

"Do not talk back to me. How dare you continute antagonize Naruto-kun! He's never going to be the person you want him to be, and I am quiet proud that he wont!"

Everyone looking in shock and fear of the two fighting. Naruto stared up at Hinata in shock, and slightly pained. Hiashi jumped from his seat and began screaming back. Hinata would not have it.

"Leave."

"What did you just say!?" Hiashi walked around the table to her. Naruto jumped up the moment he moved around, standing behind Hinata.

"You heared me perfectly clear." Hinata's voice was even, and soft, yet full of power. "Leave. You company is not welcome here."

Hiashi's eye's widened.

"When you can learn to respect my husband then you may come back." She looked plainly at him.

Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hinata-chan, don't be like that. It's fi--"

"No it's not!" She looked back him. "I'm tired of him berating you! I'm tired of them all berating you! I'm tired of you having to hide from me the fact that you don't like it!" She was now screaming at the top of her lungs facing Naruto. Her eyes were closed in fury and her knuckles were turning white. She looked as if she was look at the ground in her fit of anger.

"If they can respect me then they can respect you!" Her voice cracked, and the tears she hadn't noticed coming fell from her eyes. She bit her lip, and shook her head no, as she walked away.

Naruto reached out for her grabbing ahold of her wrist only to have it shaken off, as she left out the room sliding the door harshly shut.

Naruto let out a strangled breath looking at the door, his feature's in that of pain. He ran a hand through his blonde-hair as he bit his lip.

* * *

Naruto walked into the room quietly, noticing his wife already seated on her futon. Her feat nestled under the usual blue blanket with white trim. She turned around in her lavender chemise. She looked up at him warmly.

Naruto walked over in his pale orange flannel pajamas, sitting on his own futon. He stared at her, unsure of what to say. Since dinner she hadn't once left their room. He had almost been scared to walk into the room.

"Hinata-chan, I'm sorry..."

Hinata looked at him questioningly only to hesitantly grab his hand placing it onto her cheek. She frowned, "There's no reason for you to apologize. I'm the one who should." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"My father, and everyone else, always berates you. They always talk about you badly, and I just let it happen. I never once stood up for you, and I'm sorry for it." Hinata bit her lip.

"Hinata-chan that's not true--"

"Yes it is. I never spoke up for you when I should of. You would of spoken up for me."

Naruto leaned forward their foreheads touching as Hinata opened her eyes to look at him. Her voice almost cracked, "When did I become untrustworthy?"

Naruto blinked a couple times taken aback by her comment, "What are you talking about?"

"You wouldn't tell me how much their comments bothered you! You always just acted like you never heared them and would smile about everything until you got alone!" Hinata began crying again, she felt so childish and immature to be crying like this infront of him.

"When did I become so untrustworthy to you, that you wouldn't even open up to me about how much it bothered you!?"

Naruto's azure eye's widened only to relax and close before pulling her into a hug, "Because I didn't want this to happen. I knew you'd be upset...I never found you untrustworthy. I just didn't want to bother you by saying something that might make you worry."

He stroke her hair as she fisted his flannel pajamas, "Don't ever do that again! Your suppose to tell me things like this!"

"Hinata-chan, shh..." He laughed lightly hugging her tighter as she cried. "Stop crying it's okay, and I promise I'll tell you when something bothers me next time."

* * *

**Author Note**: I've always liked the Naruhina pairing, but I've never really gotten into it, into it, like Sasusaku. So I figured I'd write a one-shot of them finally. Review please.


End file.
